User blog:WonderPikachu12/Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlane feat. Matt Groening
An old-ass rap I'd been working on since before Rod Serling vs Stephenie Meyer. I really want to redo this battle as Matt Groening vs Seth MacFarlane feat. Walt Disney, but I really liked the raps I wrote out here and I don't wanna scrap them, so I decided to just submit them here. PLEASE gimme criticism on what I could do better with this rap so I can improve for Matt Groening vs Seth MacFarlane, and future battles. 'Battle of the cartoons! The founder of the Disney corporation, Walt Disney, faces against the creator of Family Guy, Seth MacFarlane, to see who makes the better cartoons.' nicepeter as Walt Disney EpicLLOYD as Seth MacFarlane Shay Butler as Matt Groening Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtQhz6YMwPg (Starts at 0:19) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY WALT DISNEY VS SETH MACFARLAAAANE BEGIN! (Seth MacFarlane's verse at 0:30) MacFarlane: Well, it seems today that all you see, Is the crap that Disney Channel puts on TV My raps are like an apple. I'll beat you with one blow Died from a lung tumor? Yeah, death has a shadow I'll trample you with a Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy! I'll win! After all, I got not strings on me This rap is too easy. Don't try your music break tricks We all know that you're just Mickey Mouse's bitch! Disney: Let's not forget, it all started with a mouse Not some dysfunctional families in a boring-ass house You're shows aren't funny and your symphonies certainly aren't silly You can just shut up and suck my Steamboat Willie Take a cut away from cutaways, 'cause now shit's bad! Between you and me, I'm the real American Dad! MacFarlane: Hey, shut the hell up! I'm just big on gay rights! You and your kiddy movies can barely put up a fight I'll give you congrats for being a cartoon legacy, But step aside, because I'm freakin' sweet! Disney: Go back to writing for Hanna-Barbera and actually good shows It's because of me that you know what you know It's clear that your shows are loved widely Given their many lawsuits and cancels from TV Everyone, young and old, enjoys my movies You only make shows that make people horny Just because I'm Disney, it doesn't mean I can't go hard I can turn anything great! You're just a blowhard I bet even you cried during Bambi! You voice your own characters? Only because of me Do you have a theme park? Hah! I thought not! I created the Happiest Place on Earth! Trust me, you aren't a winner Every character you've ever made is a huge sinner I built a legacy that'll never fall It seems like your shows won't last after all MacFarlane: (spoken) O-oh, yeah? Well... You're just a racist, homophobic old man! Groening: (spoken) Sit down, Seth, let me show you how it's done. (Starts at 2:08) Who cares if people make 'The Simpsons' copies? I've influenced pop culture! You're just plane crazy! No one would four-finger discount your crappy cartoons Eat my shorts or bite my ass; either way, you're gonna lose All your cartoons rip off works already done And those live-actions movies are bound to be shunned I'll Fry and Bart-er you! No need to wish upon a Star You were too young to give up high school for Wars You're so stubborn, you gave up your rabbit Just be glad your successors managed to grab it You smoked constantly, despite the children Your cartoons are only good for reruns People want funny, not the shit you give I only needed one movie to make me feel big You had to make a theme park to fit your ego Show's over, time to go! (ANNOYED GRUNT)! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! (ANNOYED GRUNT)! RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Walt Disney Seth MacFarlane and Matt Groening Category:Blog posts